Di Bawah Pohon Willow
by kindovvf
Summary: Bekas cambuk di punggung dan kaki Momo masih menyisakan darah. Peri tanpa sayap itu meringkuk tapi tidak kedinginan.
vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.
 **omong-omong:** dellmomo is so precious come join me sailing through the ocean

* * *

 **Di Bawah Pohon Willow  
** kindovvf

* * *

Dell menemukan Momo di bawah pohon _willow_.

Peri tanpa sayap itu meringkuk tapi tidak kedinginan, membantali kepala dengan ransel kecil berisi selimut. Ketika Dell bertanya mengapa Momo tidak menggelar selimut untuk melewati malam, Momo menggeleng lalu berdiri. Gerakan Momo ringan, lincah, nyaris seperti terbang. Seolah dia tidak punya bobot berarti. Seolah tidak dipengaruhi gravitasi.

 _Tidak perlu_ , kata Momo. Dia menatap desa, rumah-rumah dicium matahari pagi, ladang-ladang mulai menguning. Semua terlihat dari tepi tebing tempat dia tidur semalam. Dell bertanya-tanya bagaimana Momo tidak tampak takut walau bisa terguling jatuh kapan saja. _Aku tidak bisa kedinginan._

Dell tidak percaya, awalnya.

Momo menyamar jadi manusia. Sayapnya sudah lama hilang. Dicabut di pengadilan, di mana Momo menerima sepuluh cambuk atas tuduhan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia. Bahkan sekadar persahabatan pun tidak diperbolehkan. Dell menyadari bekas-bekas cambuk di punggung dan kaki Momo masih menyisakan darah, menjadi luka timbul yang menyakitkan. Dell menawarkan diri membalur kaki Momo dengan sari madu. Momo mengangguk.

Kata Momo, pagi itu setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dan Dell mulai mengoleskan madu, Momo memainkan ujung jari untuk memetik apel di pucuk pohon tertinggi, pengadilan selalu jadi mimpi buruk. Bahkan ketika kau tidak salah apa-apa. Bahkan ketika kau datang sebagai saksi, atau penonton, atau bukan keduanya. Momo bercerita tentang tiang gantung di tengah lapangan, tentang palu hakim yang dimanterai, tentang kursi dan podium dari tenunan awan. Mereka duduk melingkari terdakwa. Sebagian berwajah pahit. Sebagian berwajah netral, atau berpura-pura netral. Sebagian kecil lain berwajah jijik, biasanya dari pihak penuntut. Mereka sangat menyebalkan, tapi tidak dapat disalahkan.

Dell merapatkan bibir. Jeda yang diberikan Momo terasa kaku. Mungkin karena ujung bibir Momo sesekali masih mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin karena luka cambuk sebenarnya sangat menyakiti nurani Momo. Mungkin karena hukuman cabut sayap sangat menakutkan, bahkan bagi Dell yang seorang manusia. Terdengar seperti manusia yang tidak boleh memiliki kaki.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Dell menghela napas. Dia merapikan bungkusan madu lalu berkomentar, datar tanpa niat mengejek atau apapun. Momo pernah menganggap Dell tidak punya emosi sedikit pun. _Dunia peri pun punya tingkat diskriminasi tinggi_ , ucap Dell. Momo tersenyum pahit.

Dell ganti bercerita tanpa diminta. Tentang sistem pajak di kota dekat perbatasan tempat Dell pernah tinggal. Pajak dipatok tinggi, orang-orang melarat, orang-orang memilih kabur atau mengungsi. Satu-dua gubernur memang masih waras, bermurah hati membagikan roti atau jagung atau ubi kepada warga-warga yang sorot matanya membara akan amarah dan jeritan, namun mereka jelas kalah di dewan. Satu-dua gubernur itu mungkin akan pensiun sebentar lagi, tutur Dell. Suaranya lelah, tapi Momo menangkap kemarahan yang tersembunyi.

"Kautahu nasib mereka?" tanya Dell suatu hari. Momo masih tekun mengasah pisau pada batu. Dia dapat mencium bau daging asap dari api unggun. Dell tengah membakar daging tupai. Itu berarti, besok adalah gilirannya berburu. "Para petani melarat yang tidak dapat membayar pajak?"

"Apa?"

"Mati," Dell menjawab. "Tentu saja mati."

Ketika Momo menoleh untuk menatap mata Dell, yang semerah darah tapi tidak pernah jadi menakutkan baginya, Momo tidak melihat segurat pun keraguan. Dell tidak memedulikan tanya bisu Momo, segera berbalik menuju api unggun. Bots cokelat kusam Dell menyibak sulur-sulur dan sesemakan. Momo dapat mendengar langkah kaki Dell bahkan ketika lelaki itu telah jauh. Dell sudah sampai di api unggun. Dell menunduk untuk memungut ranting. Dell melemparkan ranting ke api, bunyi api membayar kayu kering, gumaman Dell ketika memeriksa busur dan sisa anak panah. Pencabutan sayap tidak menghapus semua kemampuan Momo, dan Momo merasa amat bersyukur.

Algojo kala itu pasti menghilangkan racun dari pedang.

Momo meletakkan pisau di dekat kaki. Luka cambuk sudah membaik. Jika Dell masih berbaik hati, malam ini dia bisa menerima baluran madu lagi. Tapi kalaupun tidak, dia bisa membalur sendiri. Momo tahu letak sarang lebah di dekat tempat kemah mereka, hanya beberapa kaki dari danau. Mengambil sedikit madu dari lebah-lebah bukanlah perkara sulit. Dia bisa melakukannya sekejap mata, lalu membuat lebah-lebah itu malas menyerang. Sangat mudah.

Momo membayangkan para penuntut di pengadilan, dan bersyukur mereka tidak ada di sini. Atau sarang lebah itu bisa hancur seketika.

Dia mengambil sehelai daun lebar, meninggalkan pelepahnya dan menumbuhkan sedikit daun baru. Sambil berkonsentrasi pada daun lebar itu, Momo meraba-raba apakah kemampuannya menyampaikan pesan masih tertanam. Dia butuh beberapa lama untuk berpikir, antara ya dan tidak, dan memutuskan ya. Satu ranting kecil dipakai sebagai pena. Momo hampir membubuhkan tanda tangan, atau sekadar simbol agar algojo tahu ini surat dari _terhukum bernama Momo yang dibuang dua bulan lalu_ , namun urung. Sang Algojo justru dapat tertimpa masalah. Kemudian Momo menggulung suratnya, berkonsentrasi sedikit, dan daun lebar itu lenyap dari genggaman.

Momo membawa batu asah kembali ke kemah. Dell sudah bersila di depan api, tengah membungkusi daging untuk persediaan makan.

Momo menunjuk daging-daging. Menambahkan sedikit rasa. Lidahnya dan lidah Dell punya kecenderungan berbeda, karena Momo peri dan Dell manusia, jadi dia berusaha adil. Manis untuk peri, asin untuk manusia. Dell tampak puas dengan pembagian itu.

Sebelum tidur, seraya mengamati rasi-rasi bintang, Momo menyempatkan diri mengasah pisau lagi. Pisau itu sudah tajam, mungkin kelewat tajam, dapat membuatmu tidak sadar telah teriris, tapi Momo merasa harus melakukannya.

Dell belum mematikan api. Dia turut bergabung, meraih busur dan anak-anak panah dari ceruk pohon. Mulai menggosok anak-anak panah perak berbekal segenggam lumut, tidak bersuara tapi Momo tetap mendengar bunyi halus dari pergerakan tangan Dell.

"Kautahu," kali ini Momo bicara pertama kali. Wajahnya dibayangi pantulan warna api, melindap-lindap di sekitar rahang. Dell bergumam tanda mendengarkan. "Sudah seminggu kita mengembara."

"Masih jauh dari tujuan," Dell menanggapi. Momo hampir mengira Dell tersenyum, tapi tentu saja hanya bayangan api unggun. Bara api terakhir akan mati sebentar lagi. Momo meniupkan udara, dan api itu membesar sedikit. "Sampaikan harapanku pada rasi bintang favoritmu."

"Harapan apa?"

"Itu keahlianmu," Dell menggeleng samar. "Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu dulu? Buat harapan apa saja. Aku sudah merasa beruntung."

Momo diam sejenak. Dia tersenyum, sangat tipis, hanya terlihat seperti bayangan api. Mungkin dia memang tidak tersenyum. "Tidak tepat. Pekerjaanku bukan seperti itu. Tapi, aku bisa membuatkanmu harapan."

"Asalkan," sambung Dell. "Bukan harapan kita cepat mati."

Momo tidak tahu apakah Dell baru saja bergurau, atau ucapan Dell serius, tapi dia merasa terhibur. "Sudah. Dua harapan untuk dua bintang. Kalau kau cermat, dua bintang baru saja hilang dari langit."

"Kau pasti punya mata yang jeli sekali," Dell mengangkat satu anak panah. Tepat memantulkan sinar bulan. "Kuharap, besok kaubisa mendapat seekor rusa."

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dan memang tidak perlu.

Sebelum beranjak tidur, Momo menyempatkan diri bicara dari atas pohon. Dell memilih tidur di samping api. Kali ini Momo tidak lagi memperbesar api, membiarkannya redup perlahan-lahan sebelum padam. Dell tampak tidak keberatan. "Dell."

Dell kembali bergumam. "Hei."

"Kautahu nasib mereka?" tanya Momo. Dell mengerutkan kening. Mungkin dia hanya berkhayal merasa suara Momo teramat jauh. Peri tanpa sayap itu masih berbaring di atas batang pohon _willow_. Tempat kemah mereka pun, Momo yang memilih. Seolah Momo punya ketertarikan sendiri pada pohon _willow_ , dan Dell tidak dapat memahami. "Para peri tidak beruntung yang menjalani cabut sayap?"

Dell tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi dia tetap menyahut. "Apa?"

Momo tersenyum getir dalam suaranya. "Mati," dia berbisik. "Tentu saja mati."

* * *

Dell menemukan Momo di bawah pohon _willow_.


End file.
